


как тебе моё пение?

by maybeshewont



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drunk Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeshewont/pseuds/maybeshewont
Summary: тот квест с оксефуртским кровопийцем, только после его убийства-геральт всё ещё пьян-модерн ау-они с лютиком вместе
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 10





	как тебе моё пение?

Лютик привык работать в наушниках, слушая что-нибудь на фоне чтобы сфокусироваться. Поэтому, когда кто-то стащил его со стула он испуганно закричал, ударяя обидчика по лицу и тут же отскакивая в сторону.  
\- Геральт?!   
\- Лютик. - Геральт лишь потёр подбородок, будто не замечая удара и сразу же обнял его, навалившись всем телом, - Пойдём спать.  
Пришлось опереться одной рукой об стол, чтобы не упасть окончательно и строжно убрать наушники на стол.  
\- Геральт, что... - он замер, принюхиваясь. Ведьмаком Лютик не был, но от Геральта так воняло дешёвым вином, что опьянеть можно было лишь от запаха - что происходит?! Почему ты пьян? И в крови? Тебя ранили? Геральт...  
\- Тшшшш, - Геральт бесцеремонно прижал палец к его губам и медленно объяснил, с усилием фокусируя взгляд, - Кровь не моя, я убил вампира и пел ему песни. Точнее сначала песни, а потом.. Понимаешь, он только пьяных любит вот я и..   
Лютику совершенно не понравился задумчивый взгляд геральта брошенный в строну ванны. Чутье подсказывало ему что ведьмак опять притащил очередной трофей в квартиру и утром ему придётся отмывать кровь. Но больше всего Лютика заинтересовало другое  
\- Пел?  
\- Скучно было, - Геральт окончательно повис у него на плече, не сопротивляясь когда Лютик начал легко толкать его в сторону спальни, - Он сказал что у меня уродливый голос  
\- Вампир? О, любовь моя, уверен что это неправда, - Лютик нежно потрепал Геральта по волосам и сделал ещё несколько осторожных шагов, - завтра обязательно выпытаю у тебя все подробности, но пока у нас проблемы поважнее.  
Он героическим рывком преодолел последние десять шагов разделяющие их и кровать, падая на нее вместе с Геральтом.  
\- Нам надо как-то снять твою броню.. и не смей засыпать сейчас, Геральт!  
\- Может я так посплю? - слабо выдохнул ведьмак, безуспешно пытаясь залезть под одеяло.  
\- Ну уж нет, ты всю ночь будешь скрипеть как старый кожаный диван, - Лютик начал привычно возиться с застёжками, переодически толкая Геральта в плечо, чтобы тот не замнул совсем. Штаны, после долгих раздумий он решил оставить, понимая что на то чтобы снять их с Геральта уйдёт столько же времени, - Всё, теперь можно и спать.  
Геральт довольно улыбнулся, и тут же притянул его к себе, сгребая в объятья   
\- Ты правда думаешь что я хорошо пою?  
\- К твоему сведению, за все годы совместной жизни, я ни разу не слышал твоего пения. И не могу поверить, что какой-то вампир, вампир, Геральт, услышал его раньше чем я! Любовь всей твоей жизни, - он повернулся что продолжить нарочито возмущённую тираду, но геральт уже пьяно сопел уткнувшись ему в плечо. Улыбнувшись Лютик легко поцеловал его в уголок губ и уже шёпотом сказал, - И тебе спокойной ночи.


End file.
